The Story In Your Eyes
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Tragedies and miracles.
1. Chapter 1

The Story In Your Eyes  
>2011 Evenstar Estel<p>

Chapter 1

Abby sat herself down on the rocks where the meadow became the beach as her daughters raced ahead towards the water, only to run from the waves as they came crashing to the shore. No one came to this part of the beach, only Abby and her children. The forest path that led down to the ocean was at the back of their property and on either side of the small expanse of sand were jetties of rock too high for the average person to climb. It was secluded, private and Abby's place of solace. Autumn had set in and this was the first clear day they'd had in three weeks. However, Abby could see dark clouds amassing in the distance and knew they'd be in for another storm. The southern part of Wales where she'd made her home was peaceful and beautiful, but the weather was often tumultuous. The life she lived now was in complete contrast to the one she'd left behind. Her days were filled by caring for her daughters and the animals they kept, and nothing more.

Abby smiled as her chubby little darlings giggled and continued to be chased by the incoming waves. At three years old, her twin daughters were opposites in almost every way. They were fraternal twins, and not identical. Sarah had been born first, coming into the world with fury and wailing cries. After another hour of pushing, Nicola had been born, quiet and innocent. Abby felt tears come to her eyes as she remembered the day. She'd been alone save for the doctors and nurses. In fact, Abby had been alone for nearly four years. The same amount of time Connor had been missing. Two weeks after Abby had lost him through an anomaly, she'd discovered he'd left part of himself with her. She'd warred with her emotions all the long months she'd carried her twins, but the moment they'd been born Abby knew she'd found the strength to carry on.

She'd shunned the ARC and everyone involved. She'd taken the money Lester had offered her and taken her children far away. She wanted no one's help. All she wanted was to keep her and Connor's children as safe as possible and ensure they knew nothing of her life before. When Becker had showed up on her doorstep two months after she'd settled in the house, she'd barely spoken to him. He'd brought her Sid, Nancy and Rex and for that she was grateful, but she couldn't bear to look at him for long and asked him to go. She knew he blamed himself for not getting Connor out of the way in time, and she'd told him she didn't hold him responsible, but she still found it too painful to endure his company. Anything that reminded her of Connor was difficult, save for his beautiful children.

Looking upon Nicola with her dark hair and deep chocolate eyes always stirred pangs of longing inside Abby. Nicola was every bit like her father, just as Sarah took after her mother. Nicola was shy where Sarah was outgoing. Nicola wanted stories where Sarah wanted to play outside. Nicola was studious, perceptive and her feelings were easily hurt. Sarah was brash, adventurous and protective of her younger sister. Connor had never known he was going to be father, and that fact would pain Abby for the rest of her life. She looked down at her hand and the golden wedding band and diamond ring that Connor had given her on their wedding day. She missed him like a fiber had been torn from her heart. She was incomplete without him and would remain so until her dying days. The idea of falling in love with another man was abhorrent to her. She loved Connor down to her bones and there would be no one else. She'd be content in the joy of loving and raising his daughters and keep faith that in some abstract way, she'd be with him again someday. She didn't know what her beliefs were as far as an afterlife was concerned, but a tiny part of her believed in the immortality of the soul. And so long as she held on to that, she could allow herself to hope that she and Connor would be reunited.

She looked out to her twins and broke into silent sobs. She covered her mouth to stifle the sound, hoping the din of the waves and the wind masked it to her daughters' ears. Her tears fell unchecked and anguish rose up inside her yet again. The pain always came. She'd break without a moment's notice and would leave the room to compose herself so Nicola and Sarah never knew how sad their mother was. Her nights were spent in a cold, lonely bed where she'd wake in tears from having dreamt of Connor. Her days were filled with love caring for her babies, but her nights were sometimes unbearable. She knew it wasn't healthy, but she couldn't change. How could she? Connor had been everything to her. Losing him was something she'd never put behind her. She endured because Nicola and Sarah deserved the best and that's what she'd give them and honour Connor in the process.

"Mummy! Mummy! Look! Pretty!" came Sarah's excited voice by way of the shore. Abby hurriedly wiped away her tears and looked to where her daughter was pointing. Upon seeing the anomaly Abby's blood ran cold. She shot up and ran towards her children as if the devil himself was on her heels. She grabbed the girls by their hands and dragged them away. Shocked and scared, the little girls began to cry as Abby roughly tried to put as much distance between them and the anomaly. Abby stumbled and fell, accidentally pulling her daughter down with her. Abby began to sob, terrified and helpless. She'd been running from this very thing for years and still the anomalies followed her. She felt desperate and hunted as she struggled to climb back to her feet and carry her children in her arms. She stumbled and again lost her grip on Nicola and Sarah and fell back to the sand. She turned over and gathered up the crying toddlers, convinced that any second now something horrid and monstrous would come through and devour them. She'd failed her children and failed Connor. In that moment, Abby almost welcomed an end to it all.

Through the haze of her tears and the oncoming storm that the anomaly had set in motion, Abby discerned a slight shape emerging from the swirling prisms of the anomaly. It was a man. He was too far away and Abby was wary. She knew all to well that men could be as vicious and dangerous as any raptor. The figure was dark, with hair down to the collar of his jacket and a beard on his face. If it was Danny's brother Ethan, Abby knew she'd have to fight him to protect her twins. Abby forced herself to her feet and pushed the sobbing little girls behind her. She stood with her fists clenched ready to defend her family.

Closer and closer he came and Abby felt sick with anticipation of the coming confrontation. Her girls had never seen violence. She'd shielded them from everything bad in the world. They'd lose part of their innocence today and for that Abby would never be able to forgive herself.

When the anomaly suddenly snapped closed behind the man and the wind blew away the hair that veiled his face, Abby felt the universe palpably shift. It was over. After years of silent prayers, bargains and pleadings with the powers that be, it was over. He'd found her. Connor was home. He looked like hell, far worse off then he'd been after their year alone together in the Cretaceous. He was filthy and his clothes were tattered. It was obvious they were the same ones he'd been wearing when he'd disappeared. She didn't know how long he'd been gone, but he looked a decade older. There was a visible scar on the apple of his cheek and he looked incredibly tired.

Abby felt weak at the knees and swayed on her feet before dropping down to the sand. Connor quickly closed the distance between them and crashed down in front of her. That's when he saw them, his children. Abby saw the recognition on Connor's face, he knew they were his. The twins clung to each other, sniffling and weeping. With a shaking hand he reached out to Abby and she grasped it in both of hers. She brought it to her lips and kissed the rough skin and the golden wedding band he still wore on his finger. Abby choked on a sob and met his eyes. He was crying too. In those eyes she saw the missing years and the loneliness he'd known. Beyond that she saw pure love. It was a miracle, but somehow they'd been granted it.

Abby abruptly let go of Connor's hand and turned to their daughters. She wrapped her arms around them and spoke soothing words to them, telling them they needn't be frightened any longer. She ushered them forwards and they cowered against her at the sight of Connor, disheveled and dirty.

"Shhh, look who it is," Abby spoke softly. "Nicola, Sarah, this is _Daddy_." The girls looked over at the man who was barely two feet away kneeling before them. They were fixed upon him, curious and frightened. All their lives Abby had told them stories of their father and what a brave, loving and heroic person he'd been. There were pictures of him all over the house. Each and every day, Abby would tell them something new about how clever and good their father had been. To them he was a wonderful myth and because of Abby, the knew to love him. However, seeing him in person was terrifying! Nicola burst into fresh tears and sobbed. Sarah stood in shock, frozen to the spot and staring wide eyed at Connor.

"Abby," Connor said, his voice cracking with emotion. "What should I do?"

"Come on Nic, it's Daddy." Abby was crying too, and losing her tenuous grasp on herself. Connor sensed her troubled state and placed his hand on little Nicola's back, giving it a soothing rub. Upon that first contact she turned from Abby and threw herself against Connor. She hugged her arms around his neck and squeezed with all her might. Connor could barely breathe, but he'd not be parted from her for anything. A second later Sarah was pressed against his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around his children and wept. They were warm and delicate, yet surprisingly strong. He inhaled their scent and relished the single most beautiful moment of his life. Abby watched through her own tears. With a look from Connor she crawled to them and wrapped her family up in a fiercely possessive hug. Connor sought her lips with his own they melted into the hungriest of kisses.

The rumble of thunder in the air signaled the beginning of the storm and the clouds above burst with rain.

"Hold on to me," Connor said to his daughters as he scooped them up high against his chest and rose to his feet. Abby led them back up the rocks to the forest path. The canopy of trees above sheltered them from the deluge as they made their way home. The twins clung to Connor and he kept them close and protected from the rain. The house wasn't especially large. It looked old and quaint. Connor guessed it must've been more than a century old and he marveled as they approached. Lightening flashed above them and the rain picked up just as Abby opened the door to the conservatory after they'd crossed the garden. Once inside Connor was met by a very excited pair of diictodons and Rex. He laughed and cried further. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected this day.

"Girls, come with Mummy," said Abby as she motioned for Connor to set them down. "It's almost time for dinner, so you'd best wash up." The children were reluctant to leave Connor, but Abby tolerated no nonsense and the girls were obedient. The girls ran ahead and up the stairs. Abby turned to Connor. "Are you cold? Hungry?"

"Um, both."

"Come with me then, we'll have a few minutes." She took him by the hand and together they ascended the stairs. Connor looked at the pictures of himself along the walls of the hallway. He passed by the family bathroom where the twins were washing their hands. They entered the bedroom where Abby slept and Connor felt his pulse quickening. It was indentical to how he remembered it being back in their London flat. She'd kept all his things. His books, his clothes, his silly pieces of science fiction memorabilia. It was all there, just waiting for him to return. As he marveled, the sound of the shower came from the direction of the en suite. Tearing himself away, he followed after Abby. She was understandably nervous. She passed him a razor and he grasped it, suddenly feeling equally as trepidacious.

"I imagine you'll want to get cleaned up," she said.

"That'd be nice, yes."

"You've not been taking care of yourself." He still looked fit, so far as Abby could tell, but he was woefully tired. His eyes told her the truth - had he not found them when he did, he'd have not been long for this world.

"Didn't have you to keep me in check, did I? Abby... why..."

She put her finger to his lips and he went silent. "Have a wash and a shave first. Your clothes are in the dresser. Come down for dinner when you're done. We'll be waiting." He nodded and she kissed him quickly on the lips before leaving him. Abby rushed away and closed the bedroom door as she left Connor behind. She was shaking with emotion and had to compose herself. Nicola and Sarah would need her to keep her cool. She gave her head a shake and went to her daughters. Their lives were about to change, and to Abby's mind it was all for the better.

!*!*!

With the last swipe of the razor, Connor finally felt like his old self. He was clean for the first time in ages. He tossed his old clothes and shoes in the rubbish bin, never wanting to set eyes upon them again. His journey had been long and arduous, but he'd never lost hope or wavered in his sole intent to return to his wife. What he'd not expected to find was that in his absence, he'd become a father. From the very second he'd seen the two little ones cleaving to each other awash in tears, he'd known they were his. There'd not been a doubt in his mind. So far as he was concerned, they were the most perfect beings in all creation. His love for them had been instant and all encompassing. The moment when he'd held them both had made all his trials and tribulations worth it. He felt great sorrow that he'd not been with Abby when they'd been born, and more so at missing the first years of their lives. He vowed to never abandon any of them again. It would be a struggle to put the past behind him, but so long as he had Abby and their children, he could weather any storm.

He found his boxers, a pair of trousers and a soft grey jumper to wear before making his way downstairs. He stood back and watched as Abby pulled a pot of stew from the oven and his daughters waited patiently in their seats at the dinner table. He'd never pictured Abby as a homemaker, nor as a cook, but dinner smelled delicious. His stomach rumbled and Abby heard. She turned her head and smiled at him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Sorry..." Connor muttered. "Haven't eaten for a few days."

"Days? Oh Connor..." Abby replied. Her impulse was to wrap him up in her arms, but he shrugged his shoulders and waved her off.

"S'fine, love. All's set to right now." He didn't want things to be awkward between them. They'd been apart for some time, but they still loved each other, that much was clear. He smiled at his wife and caressed the back of Sarah's blonde head. The little girl looked up at him and beamed.

"Daddy, sit!" said Nicola, patting the chair next to hers. Connor dotted a kiss to the top of Sarah's head before taking his place next to Nicola. He stroked her chubby cheek with his knuckle and kissed her temple. It amazed him how open his daughters were to his affection. It warmed his heart to see the effort Abby had made to make him a part of their lives in his absence. Abby placed four bowls of a thick beef stew upon the table along with a loaf of bread with butter. The family ate in companionable silence with the sound of the storm raging on outside. When Nicola jolted and whimpered with a particularly loud clap of thunder, Connor instinctively brought her into his lap and cuddled her while feeding from his bowl. After a few minutes, Sarah got down from her chair and into the one vacated by her sister. Connor smiled across the table at Abby and tugged Sarah's chair closer. The tiny blonde leaned against his side as she ate the rest of her supper.

Abby sent the girls off to play with Sid and Nancy while she washed up. She'd kept her composure throughout dinner and reveled in watching Connor bond with his children. Now that it was just the two of them, she was a nervous wreck. Her hands shook as she washed the dishes and when a bowl slipped from her grasp to crash to the floor, Connor was there to catch it.

"Thanks," she spoke as he took the towel from her hand and dried the dish himself.

"Talk to me, please," he bade, leaning against the counter.

"I want to go down to my knees and sob my heart out for an hour, if you want the truth."

"That sounds about right."

"I'm happy, really, don't think I'm not. I'm just more scared having you back than I ever was without you. It's not been easy."

"I can't even begin to imagine. But you've done a brilliant job of it - the girls, they're beautiful, they're perfect. I'm sorry I wasn't here, but it does m'heart good to know you weren't by yourself."

"Have you been alone all this time?"

He nodded, casting his eyes downwards. "More or less. Mostly. I met others, lost in time, like Emily and her gang were. But I was always moving on, always trying to find a way home. How long have I been gone?"

"Three years, nine months months and four days. They just turned three last month."

"It's been seven years for me." Connor's words hung in the air. Abby gasped and looked at him. His eyes were full of pain and it broke her. She reached for him and buried her face against his chest and sobbed. When his arms encompassed her she cried all the more. Connor's entire body shook with pent up emotion. "I... I stayed at the anomaly site for an entire year waiting for it to open again. Then I had to move on. Creatures were migrating because the land was dying. I had to go or I was going to starve to death or get eaten myself. Another anomaly opened a few hundred miles south and I went through it... and another, and another... thousands. Abby... I..." His voice cracked and he couldn't speak, he just held her until she pulled him into a ferocious kiss. Their passion was full of fire and want. Their kisses were desperate and bruising. They cleaved to each other and wept, their children unaware of their pain or anguish as they merrily played with their pets. When Connor and Abby broke apart, he held her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I never stopped trying to find a way home. I never gave up. I love you more than ever."

"Me too, me too. I could never let go. I love you, Connor." They were about to kiss once more when the lights flickered before the entire house went dark. Once of the children began to cry. "That's Nic, she hates the dark." Abby moved away from Connor and blindly searched for a candle and matches.

Connor immediately followed after his daughter's cries. He found them both in the sitting room with Sid and Nancy making a fuss over the crying child. Connor scooped her up first, then Sarah and held them. "Shhh, loves, it's all right, Daddy's got you."

Abby was with them a moment later, a candle burning in her hand. She set it in the candlestick upon the mantle and immediate went to Nicola, taking her from Connor. The girl wrapped her arms around her mother and her cries softened to sniffles. "Okay, baby?" The little girl burbled and nestled against Abby's chest. "Why don't you sit with Daddy and Mummy'll start a fire? Hmm? Conn, take a seat on the sofa." Connor did as his wife asked and Abby placed Nicola back in his embrace. He held both children on his lap and they wrapped their arms around him. Connor stroked their fine hair and was content.

Abby built the fire in the hearth and soon enough the room was basking in a warm amber glow. Abby sat down on the carpet in front of Connor and the children. She rubbed Nicola's leg with one hand and the pad of Sarah's foot with the other. "Nic's always been a bit of a scardy cat. Haven't you, lovey? She doesn't like storms, or the dark, or strangers or anything else like that. Sarah will try anything, and is way too curious for her own good."

Little by little, in the protective embrace of their father, the twins drifted off to sleep. "I've missed so much," whispered Connor. "I wish I'd known..."

"I didn't know I was pregnant, Connor. Not until two weeks after you'd disappeared." She somberly met his eyes. "I didn't think I could do it, raise a baby on my own, but I also knew I had to go through with it. Finding out I was having twins really threw me. I couldn't connect to anyone - maybe Lester a bit, he's always been like a dad. I just wanted to disappear, so after they were born, I did. I wanted as far away from that old life as I could get. All I needed was my babies... all I wanted was you."

"After two years I ended up at that conjunction, the one Stephen and Cutter found, where all the anomalies converged. I worked out the pattern, eventually. I found each and every anomaly that lead to the twentieth and twenty-first centuries. I even crossed my own timeline more than once. There were thousands, all over the world. You can't imagine what I've seen, where I've been. I never rested though, not for a moment."

"How did you find me?"

"I didn't know I had, not until I stepped through and you were there. It was the only anomaly I had tried yet. The last of _thousands_. It was a miracle, I suppose."

Abby smiled and nodded, accepting his explanation. There was no other possibility. It was too grand to be a coincidence. Either that, or the universe truly was utterly random chaos! It didn't matter either way to Abby, she had her husband back and her family was finally whole. She lay her head against his knee and closed her eyes. Sleep came easily for the first time in nearly four years, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door two hours later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Connor awoke to the sound of voices. He was confused for a moment, forgetting where he was, until the soft sounds of Sarah's tiny snores reached his ears and he felt the weight and warmth of his children in his arms. Abby however, was missing. Careful as could be he placed each child on the sofa, ensuring they'd not wake as he moved them. He went in search of and found Abby speaking with someone at the front door of the house. The voice was male and Connor felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck.

"It was thoughtful of you to come and check on us, Hayden," said Abby. Connor moved slowly and silently. He'd had years of practice under his belt where not making a sound kept one alive. He watched Abby's back as he approached, trying to look around her in the dark to see who'd come to her door. "But it wasn't necessary. The girls and I are fine. This isn't the first power outage we've had, not even this month."

"I know, but with the storm looking like it was going to settle in for the night, I thought it best to check. You're pretty isolated out here."

"I'm fine, really."

"I'm sure you are, but maybe I should spend the night? Just to keep watch?"

"Keep watch for what? Hayden, I'm sorry you came all this way but..." It was then that Connor made his presence known. Abby didn't allow her surprise to show as Connor came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. His hand splayed out possessively over her stomach and he pulled her back against his body. Abby allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction. It had been a long time since she'd felt this coveted and it suffused her with a deep arousal that had laid dormant inside her all the years Connor had been gone. "... but as you can see, we're taken care of." Connor looked over the other man with a predatory gleam to his eye and a menacing darkness to his face. The Welshman standing out in the rain with a flashlight and an umbrella was taller than Connor and heavier set, but lacked the tight, conditioned muscle that Connor had developed over the years. Where Connor was dark, the other man was fair. Something about him reminded Connor a little bit of Stephen Hart with his bravado. While Connor adored Stephen as a friend, Connor instantly disliked this other man.

"Hayden, this is Connor. My husband." Connor said nothing but settled his other hand upon Abby's hip, further staking his claim upon his woman.

"Hus... husband? I thought he was dead!"

"Very much alive, thank you," spoke Connor in a rough voice. "As you can see. I can take care of my own wife and children."

"I never said he was dead, only missing," explained Abby. "That's behind us now. We're so happy to have him home again." She reached up behind her to caress Connor's face. He leaned into her touch, but kept his eyes focused on the other man. "Thank you for coming, Hayden. Goodnight." The young man said nothing, and tried to cast a warning glance at Connor but withered under his dark stare.

"Goodnight, Abby." He turned to go and Abby sighed, ushering Connor back inside. She closed the door behind her and locked it. No sooner had she done so, Abby found herself flattened against the door and Connor's tongue in her mouth. Abby surrendered as he plundered her mouth and dug his fingers into her hips strong enough to leave bruises. Abby fisted her hands in the thick tendrils of his hair and tugged him away.

"Not here... the twins," she gasped. Connor composed himself and rested his forehead against hers.

"I want you, Abby... need to make you mine again," he panted, his hands roaming all over her body.

"I want you too. Soon, I promise." Connor's jaw twitched. Abby smiled ruefully and took his hands in hers, placing them back on her hips. "Connor don't be jealous. Hayden's a sweet boy."

"Didn't look like a boy to me." Connor scowled and Abby thought it adorable. She tipped his chin up and met his eyes.

"For one, he's five years younger than me, _and_ he still lives with his mother. Connor, he's just a friend. He checks up on us, brings us groceries sometimes. He's as harmless as could be."

"He wants you."

"So what? Yes, he's tried to pursue me, but Connor, you're the only man I want." Connor nodded in acceptance and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"M'sorry. I'm just... it's been too long."

"No it hasn't. It's going to take time to adjust, but we'll be okay. Why don't we put the girls to bed, and then do so ourselves. Hmm?"

!*!*!

Connor cradled a dozy Sarah in his arms as he followed Abby up the stairs. His little girl looked up at him with her big blues eyes and he felt such love suffuse him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and she patted his cheek. The thought that he had _years_ ahead of him where he'd get to care for two precious little ladies gave him the peace he'd sought all his lost years. He mentally corrected himself - he had three ladies to care for. Abby lay Nicola in her bed and helped Sid and Nancy up in with her. The three had been bedmates for months now, and there was no dissuading any of them otherwise. Connor placed Sarah in her own bed across the room from Nicola. He watched as Abby deftly changed the girls out of their clothes and into their pajamas without a single fuss.

"Daddy, Kitty!" spoke Sarah with urgency. "Need Kitty!"

"You have a cat?" Connor asked Abby.

Abby shook her head. "No, Kitty is her favourite plushie... oh, I think it's in the car. Damn, it's still pouring outside."

"I'll go." Abby's smile of gratitude served to fuel the feelings of warmth and peace he'd been experiencing.

"Thank you. My keys are hanging behind the front door. Don't forget to lock up."

Connor knelt down beside Sarah's bed and took her small hand in his, giving it a kiss. "Daddy'll go get Kitty for you, okay?" His daughter's smile was all he needed as a reward for braving the rain. When Connor opened the door he was met with a mighty wind blowing sheets of water against his body. By the time he reached Abby's Range Rover not twenty feet away, he was drenched. He searched between the two child seats in the back and located the aforementioned Kitty. The plush cat was the imitation of a Siamese and almost as big as Sarah herself. He stuffed it under his shirt in hopes of keeping it dry and rushed back into the house. He gave his head a shake and another clap of thunder and lightning lit up the sky. He set about making sure the entire house was secure for the night, including blowing out the candles and being certain the fire in the hearth was smoldering before making his way back up the stairs. Rex followed and snuck in ahead of him at the door of the twins' bedroom. Up the coelurosauravus leapt, settling himself in the basket that hung form the ceiling. Sarah hugged her cat to her chest and closed her eyes. Abby set up a flashlight on the dresser to illuminate the room before she tucked both girls in. Though the storm raged on outside, the twins slept soundly.

Connor continued to follow Abby as she crossed the hall into the bedroom. "Take your clothes off, you're dripping everywhere," she commanded, going in search of a towel with which he could dry his hair. Again he followed after her into the en suite. They watched each other in vague outlines in the dark as Connor peeled off his wet clothes. Abby took them from him and hung them over the towel racks before setting about drying him. The act was sensual and Connor felt the stirrings of arousal in his groin.

"Abby? Will you get undressed for me?"

"I rather you do it for me."

Connor smirked and approached her. Whatever nerves that lingered from being reunited with her quickly evaporated and were replaced with pure lust. He'd not touched another woman in all their time apart. He'd remained faithful, as had she. He started with the button of her jeans, then slowly lowered the zip. He snuck his hands down beneath her knickers to cup her bottom and give it a firm squeeze. Abby clutched his naked shoulders and gasped. He pushed both her underwear and jeans down and Abby stepped out of them. Connor pulled her close pressed his hardening cock between them. His hands glided upwards across her ribs, then off came her shirt and bra over her head. Naked and in each others arms, they kissed slow and deep, savouring every last sensation. Connor's head dipped down and he gently suckled upon her nipple. She had changed from what he remembered. Giving birth and nursing their daughters had made her slender body fuller and more curvaceous. She was soft and warm and tasted like heaven. He held her by the waist and gave himself the time to savour reacquainting himself with her body. He abandoned her nipple for a moment and kissed the swell of her breast, nuzzling it with his nose. Each breath he took was deep so to fill his head with her scent and imprint it to memory once more. He lay his cheek to her chest and listened to the rapid beat of her heart. His hands strayed lower to grip and squeeze her arse.

!*!*!

Abby squeaked in surprise when his arms wrapped around her legs and he lifted her up off the ground. Abby folded her arms around his shoulders and he kissed the valley between her breasts as he walked them to the bed. He lay her down gently with her head upon her pillow. He was considerably stronger than he'd been four years previously. The muscles in his arms were taught and pronounced, as was the rest of his body. There wasn't an ounce of fat to be found on him. Abby mused to herself how much she'd enjoy feeding him and finding her cuddly Connor again. That being said, he was lithe and lean like a panther and it was certainly a turn on.

He settled himself beside her and splayed his hand out over her stomach. "You are so beautiful." His hand moved down her thigh, then back up to cup her beast. He thumbed her nipple and smiled at her little gasps his touch elicited. "I would dream about you, nearly every night."

"Me too," she whispered back, touching his chin with her fingertips. Even in the dark of night with the storm raging on outside, Abby could see his dark eyes shine.

"Once, I even had a dream that you were pregnant. Wishful thinking, I suppose."

Abby cupped his cheek and touched his bottom lip with her thumb. "Or you knew. Somewhere inside you could feel us even across the anomaly."

"That's not something I ever expected you to say."

"I'm not the same either, I've changed. But one thing that won't is how we feel about each other. Or how we can make each other feel." Abby cast her eyes down and Connor's entire body began to vibrate with anticipation and arousal. He closed his hand around hers and brought it down to his cock. She took hold of his girth and he guided her hand to stroke him. Abby was gentle at first, becoming familiar with him again after so many years. He was hot and hard in her hand as well as lovely and soft. There were so many things she wanted in that moment, but made herself be patient. She and Connor had years to reacquaint themselves and every facet of the life they knew before. Her fingers delicately pulled back his foreskin and she ran her thumb over the wet slit on the head. Connor shuddered, groaned and came in hot spurts over her hand and stomach.

"Blood hell, I'm sorry Abby," Connor said quickly, covering his face with his hand, completely embarrassed.

"Nonsense," Abby spoke softly. She reached over to the bedside table for a tissue and wiped his spendings away. "Come here." She took hold of his bicep and encouraged him on top of her. She opened her legs to him and he settled his weight upon her. Abby wrapped her limbs securely around his hips and her arms around his shoulders.

"Some reunion, huh? I didn't even last a minute." He lay his head upon her chest and sighed.

"Do you remember what happened on the nineteenth day we were trapped in the Cretaceous?" Connor nodded. He'd never forget it so long as he lived. They'd just settled into their new shelter under the thicket of bushes. They'd spend four days enforcing it with woven vines and other branches to ensure it would not be invaded by even the smaller dinosaurs. They were tired and dirty and the sun had gone down. The fire crackled and spit while Connor stared blankly into the flames. Abby had suddenly and rather boldly cupped his cock through his jeans. He'd stared at her wide eyes and frightened, unable to speak. She rubbed until he'd grown hard, then unbuckled his belt and undid his trousers. She pulled his length out and with her hand brought him off in just a few seconds. He'd been mortified then too, but she'd simply smiled and made a show of licking his come off her hand. Witnessing such an act had got him hard again almost instantly. The next twenty minutes was spent with Abby's head in his lap as she used her mouth and tongue on him until he finally came again. That night changed everything. Their romantic relationship had begun. Every night after that was filled with giving each other intense and endless pleasures.

Their passion for each other continued with equal fervor after they made it home. It only increased after they'd married. It seemed they'd never be able to get enough of each other and when they'd been abruptly torn apart, that passion had gone. Abby aimed to reclaim it and him tonight. She stroked his cheek with her thumb and talked to him.

"Do you also remember that morning by the river?" Connor rumbled. He'd never forget that either. That had been a new experience for both of them. They'd of course wanted to avoid conventional intercourse to ensure Abby never became pregnant, but when she'd had him watch her pleasure herself with her fingers before inviting him to take her arse, Connor had nearly passed out. He'd been naked and bathing in the water at the time and she'd been standing guard on a nearby rock... until she'd gotten the urge. They'd taken a risk, and a foolish one at that, but it had been worth it. With Abby half in the water, half bent over the boulder, Connor had been gentle and the experience had been mindblowing for both of them.

"And what about our first night back? God that was amazing. I could barely walk the next morning. You were incredible! Just think, we'd waited a whole year to make love properly. I wonder how amazing it'll be for having waited..."

"Abby? Stop talking," Connor interrupted. Abby pressed her lips together and remained silent. He reached down between them and guided his once again erect cock to the opening of her sex and pushed inside her. Abby bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out. She'd not forgotten how they fit together, but it had been four long years since she'd felt it. She breathed heavily through her nose has she adjusted to the slight burn of his girth stretching her and his length filling her up. Abby dug her nails into his shoulders and tried to suppress her sobs. It was overwhelming.

Connor's hand insinuated itself under her and squeezed the cheek of her arse as he sunk in the last inch. He sought her mouth and their lips met with heated gasps and the dueling of tongues. He held her to him firmly as he undulated his hips against hers. His tears mingled with her own as they moved together. They cleaved tightly to each other and writhed as one. Abby tightened her legs around him and her hands strayed down to clutch his rear end and urge him to be more forceful. He tore his mouth from hers and latched on to her nipple and began to thrust with more vigor. His arms came under her shoulders and with his hand he grasped the back of her neck to caress and cradle. He abandoned her breast and locked his eyes with hers.

Abby was breathing hard, on the very edge of climaxing. Connor moved with steady strokes and she moved with him. When suddenly his rhythm changed and he thrust in exceptionally hard and curled his hips upwards, Abby yelped. His hand clamped over her mouth. He repeated the action over and over again and Abby's eyes fluttered and rolled back into her head. She felt her entire body quake and her orgasm consume her. The contractions of her pussy around his cock were so violent in their intensity that it bordered on pain. She was certain she'd never come so hard in her life. Connor kept moving even as he groaned and released inside her and Abby's climax expanded and crested into another.

Several long minutes passed before either one calmed. Connor buried his face at her neck and continued to suckle and kiss her skin. They held each other tight and traded sloppy, sweaty kisses. In short order the passion rose up again. They had years to make up for.

!*!*!

Connor watched Abby sleeping beside him for quite some time. Her nude body was enticing and he longed to make love to her again. Abby sighed in her sleep and rolled over on to her side. Connor ghosted his hand over her bare back, admiring her tattoo along the line of her spine. He'd committed the ink to memory and had often dreamt of kissing each character. He leaned down and breathed at the fine hairs at the base of her neck. She looked so peaceful in her slumber he hadn't the heart to wake her. Instead he gently rose from the bed and found his robe, which Abby had laid over the back of the armchair by the window. He padded silently across the hall and opened the door to the twins' bedroom. Rex barely cracked open an eye as Connor crept inside the room. He knelt down next to Sarah first and studied her face. He saw more of Abby in her, but he'd seen her smile earlier and just like him, she had a dimple in her left cheek. She was a little angel, and she was his. Connor brushed his lips over the apple of her cheek and in her sleep she squeezed Kitty tighter. He moved over to Nicola, who had shifted in her sleep and had flung her arms and legs out wide, half over Sid and half over Nancy. The two diictodons snored on and Connor took in every nuance of his other daughter's face. She was a virtual copy of himself at that age. He saw a very strong resemblance between them. He felt a pang of emotion run through him. He didn't think the nightmare he'd been living would ever end, but it finally had. He'd been reunited with his family and he was eternally grateful. He kissed Nicola's forehead before making his escape.

He closed the door behind him and brushed the tears from his eyes. He had the sneaking suspicion he'd find himself with tears in his eyes quite a lot in the coming days and weeks. His every impulse told him to gather up the girls and take them back to bed with he and Abby, but he refrained. Though his homecoming was welcomed, he knew he couldn't go about disrupting their lives. Abby and the children had created a home for themselves and though he knew he was more than welcome, he'd not yet found his place in it. He made his way downstairs. The power was back on and the appliances hummed. The storm had passed and the din of rainwater dripping from the trees echoed all around him. The clock on the wall told him it was nearly 4am. He was humbled to see framed photographs of himself nestled in every nook and cranny of the cottage. Abby had made him a prominent part of their lives, even without the certainly he'd ever return. He was at a loss as he wandered about the house, seeing the girls' toys everywhere, his face in photos, and the little touches that were Abby. It was too much and his tears came in full force. He cursed himself for breaking down yet again, but he couldn't help it. Only a few hours ago he'd been properly reunited with his wife and before that he'd had his arms around the children he'd never known existed. Yesterday he'd been filthy, starving hungry and feeling as desperate and as desolate as a man could get.

Abby found him a short while later. She said nothing, but instead pulled him into the circle of her arms. He broke and sobbed against her neck, drenching her with his tears. After a long stretch of minutes he gave a final shuddering breath and reigned himself in. Abby cupped his face in her hands and kissed him until finally he calmed. "Come with me," she bade, taking him by the hand and leading him to the sitting room. She encouraged him to sit down as she fetched her laptop. She sat down besides him and placed the computer in his lap. She opened a folder titled "Age 0 to 6 Months" and doubled clicked on the first icon. Up came the first picture Abby had ever taken of their daughters, both swaddled in pink, red faced and barely able to open their eyes. Connor half laughed, half sobbed. One by one, Abby led him through each day of the twins' lives. She'd taken countless hours of video as well and Connor marveled as he watched Abby giving Nicola her first bath. He watched another of Abby breastfeeding Sarah. In between there were more pictures. There were more folders, one for every six months of their children's lives.

Abby kissed Connor once more and left him alone to return to bed. One of them would have to be alert in the morning and though Abby was used to coping on little sleep, she still needed a few hours.

"Abby!" Connor called after her as she began to ascend the stairs. She stopped and turned back to face him. "Thank you for taking such good care of our beautiful babies... and for teaching them to love me."

"Thank you for never giving up on finding your way back to us," was her reply. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't. I love you."

Abby smiled. "I love you too."

!*!*!

Abby yawned and stretched. Her eyes fluttered open and for a moment she thought Connor's homecoming had been only a dream, then smiled to herself when all her aches and bruises made themselves known. She and Connor had most definitely made up for their years apart the night before. She rolled over and buried her face in his pillow. The scent of him was intoxicating. She'd missed it more than she could ever articulate. She wondered where he'd got to. He'd come to bed shortly after six o'clock and snuggled up behind her. He seemed to have calmed considerably from his earlier breakdown. She knew it would take some time before he felt like himself again. It was her sole ambition to make him feel as if he she and the girls couldn't live without him. She'd take every opportunity to kiss him and to tell him how loved he was.

She rose from the bed and searched for her robe. A new day had dawned and Abby had high hopes. Today would be their first proper day as a family. There was so much they could do together, Abby could hardly wrap her mind around it all. Mostly she just wanted to watch Connor bond with his girls. She knew he'd not falter where they were concerned, they were good children and easy to love. And judging by the light that shone in her husband's eyes every time he beheld them, Abby knew his love for them was unconditional. She emerged from the en suite refreshed and made her way into the twins' bedroom. She stopped short when she saw their beds were empty. The distinct sound of giggles echoed through the house and Abby quickly made her way downstairs. What she found melted her heart utterly. Connor was attempting to gather the ingredients for breakfast. However, he was greatly hindered by the fact that he had a three year old wrapped around each leg standing on his feet. The girls giggled madly with their hands gripping the waist band of his already low slung jeans. The fact that he wore no shirt had all had Abby practically salivating at the sight of him. He'd never been sexier.

"Feeling a bit overwhelmed are you?" Abby asked as she sauntered into the kitchen.

"Um..." Connor began as he placed the pitcher of milk on the table. "Uh, yeah, totally. Help?"

"Sarah, Nicola, let go of Daddy." The tone she used told them she meant business and the pair reluctantly let Connor be. Abby shooed them away and they went in search of Sid, Nancy and Rex to pester, still giggling as their chubby little bodies ran. Abby continued her advancement upon Connor until his back was against the counter. She placed her hands on his chest and captured his mouth for a slow, sensual kiss. "Good morning."

"That it is, love. I woke up an hour ago with the pair of 'em standing there watching me sleep."

"Yeah, they do that. It's pretty much impossible to resist."

"To say the least. Best wake up I've ever had, though... but no less disconcerting than a pack of raptors." Abby laughed and kissed him again before letting him go.

"It's Sunday, so I usually make pancakes." Abby tuned and opened the fridge, and did a double take. "Connor? Where did all this food come from?" The fridge was stuffed to bursting with crock pots, casserole dishes and baking.

"Ah... the chili is from a Mrs. Jones. The shortbread is Mrs. Llwellyn. The pasta _thing_ I'm more than a little nervous to try is from Mrs. Patten... and the list goes on. I guess your good friend _Hayden_ told everyone I was back."

"Not everyone, just his mother, that's all it takes. She's the village gossip. She probably started calling people at first light. You didn't answer the door without your shirt did you?"

"Um, 'fraid so, yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"I felt... objectified. Mrs Llwellyn licked her lips like I was something she wanted to eat!"

"To be fair, you are extremely fit and edible, not to mention very very sexy. The girls usually take a nap around two by the way. I plan to take advantage of that fact, and of you." Connor grinned and pulled her back into his arms, immediately sucking on the pulse point on her throat. Abby shivered and felt a wave of arousal come over her. She wasn't sure she could wait until the afternoon. "At this rate, you'll have me up the duff again before the week's out!"

"I am completely okay with that."

Abby smiled at him, ghosting her thumb across his bottom lip. "So am I."

Connor leaned in to kiss her again, but paused. "Abby? Why did Mrs. Patten say I looked like I survived my incarceration with flying colours? You didn't tell people I was in prison did you?"

Abby snorted rather indelicately. "No, I didn't tell them that, but I did have to tell people something. I made up a story that you worked for the government and were captured by terrorists whilst on assignment." Connor quirked his eyebrow at her and Abby melted. He was terribly gorgeous when he did that. "What? It's not like it's any more outrageous than the truth!"

"No, I suppose not. So pretty much everyone around here knows about me?"

"I was the mysterious sorrowful woman with two babies when I moved in, of course they wanted to hear all about me. I think I still have some baking in the freezer from back then. I told the old biddies, Connor, that you were the love of my life and that I'd never stop hoping you'd come back to us."

"M'sorry it took so long."

"Don't be. You're here now and that's all that matters."

"We should tell the ARC..." At his mention of their old life, Abby's face fell. She extricated herself from his embrace and turned from him. Connor halted her and took hold of her shoulders to make her look at him. "What?"

Already she could feel her emotions welling up. "I'm not going back. I'll not subject our daughters to that world. It took you from me, I won't risk them."

"Abby, hush. As if I could ever leave you three. I'll not ask you to leave this place either. I do want to see our friends, and I want to share what I've learned, but you, Nicola and Sarah are my life! It's been _seven_ years! Seven years of missing you, dreaming about you, praying to finally find a way back to you. This house, our children, that's all I want, all I need."

"For how long? I know you Connor, that mind of yours won't rest."

"I'm not the same Connor Temple you lost, Abby. Maybe later we can talk? I'd like to tell you about the last seven years on me own. Maybe then you'll believe that all I want is inside this house."

Abby nodded in acceptance and craned her neck to gently kiss his lips. "Why don't you go play with the girls? I'll make us breakfast; and throw out Mrs. Patten's _pasta thing_, it's revolting."

"Okay." He kissed the tip of her nose, then took her hand in his and brought it to his lips to bestow a kiss upon it. For a brief moment they were the only two people in the world as they stared into each others eyes. Then Connor's stomach rumbled. The spell was broken for the time being. Connor chuckled warmly. "Don't suppose we've got bacon have we?"

"Go to your daughters and I'll see what I can do." Abby turned him and smacked his arse before giving him a playful shove out of the kitchen. Abby smiled as she watched him leave. She finally had peace.

Connor found the girls in the conservatory surrounded by their toys and their animals. They were oblivious as he watched them until the impulse to hold them became too strong to ignore. "Nicola? Sarah?" he bade as he knelt down. "C'mere." Instantly the twins were scurrying into his open arms. They squeezed his neck and held on tight as Connor enfolded them in his arms. He closed his eyes and savoured the solace of their loving embrace. He finally had peace.

The End


End file.
